


Naked meal prep for the week!

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Loki... Really? [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blades, Daggers, Duelling, Knives, Multi, POV Stephen Strange, Roommates, Spears, duel, naked fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Kinktober 03 - Knife playSaturdays are supposed to be quiet introspective days; not for Stephen Strange and his roommates from hell.





	Naked meal prep for the week!

**Author's Note:**

> I keep failing to write kinky stuff. Apparently, it takes more than an hour before having to take off for a meeting to write something sexually explicit. 
> 
> I keep getting comedy or angst. I promise that I eventually will write something dirty! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)

**Saturday. – **

**8:00 a.m.**

According to most people, Saturdays are meant to be quiet and relaxing days; the preamble for the agony and misery that accompanies Sunday, a day that represents the anguish of a new week starting over. How he used to loathe routine. Such a boring feeling of knowing exactly what was going to happen next, no intended surprise or even a small glimpse of something extraordinary waiting to happen just around the corner. Of course, this thought lasted until he became the most powerful Sorcerer in the universe and a simple routine was no longer a treat he could fancy.

But today is Saturday, and Stephen Strange is determined to enjoy every millisecond of it. It was a good moment to reflect on the events of the previous weeks.

Loki came back from death a few weeks ago and things were as chaotic as ever. It seemed that time had not advanced since the last time they saw him (fought him). Same ridiculous tantrums, same egomaniac attitude, and same old trickster; but with a new annoying demand.

_“We’re doing meal preps for the week”_ – Loki announced one evening when they all arrived with McDonalds takeaway – _“You all are certainly not becoming fat boars while I’m here, and since I’m the best dictator you all could ask for, we’re going to pretend this is a democracy and everyone’s happy with my decision; now! Let’s sort the order of who’s starting with the cooking next week!” – _he approached them with a small glass jar filled with little folded paper balls.

Stephen pulled the one that said **#1**

_“Congratulations Stephen, dear … remember I’m vegan, Thor likes raw meat and Wong is Asian; we’re using your credit card, by the way.” – _Loki couldn’t have been more acid even if he tried to.

And from that moment and on … Oh! how he loathed meal prep. Why couldn’t they just summon food like normal supernatural beings?

\----

**8:30 a.m.**

Laying down in a bed of freshly washed sheets with a purring Max Cady curling on the top of his head, it seemed like the preamble of a good day; maybe he could finally read a book that had nothing to do with ancient writings, maybe could write some poetry or walk down the street for a poppy seeds bagel.

_“Loki, stop it!”_ – shouted Thor from downstairs, followed by the sound of glass shattering (expensive glass shattering, everything in that damn house was bloody expensive or invaluable).

A distressed Max Cady woke up and sprint down Stephen’s face in direction of the door.

While the cat kept scratching the door, the Sorcerer thought maybe he could’ve kept going with his mortal neurosurgeon career, why did he wanted to become the Supreme Sorcerer again? Oh! that’s right… He didn’t … it was his “fate”.

\---

Downstairs, everything’s was crazier than he expected. All of them were still wearing pajamas and slippers.

_“Knives duel!!”_ – Loki kept screaming while pulling his hair into a messy bun.

_“Better idea!! NAKED KNIVES DUEL!”_ – Thor said while pulling off his shirt.

_“Oh, distraction techniques … so very clever, brother …”_ – Loki summoned out of thin air his battle daggers while approaching the God of Thunder.

_“NOBODY’S GONNA HAVE A KNIVES DUEL!”_ – Stephen shouted, looking at the storm forming right in front of his eyes.

_“NO, NAKED KNIVES DUEL!_” – Thor corrected.

_“NO-ONE’S GETTING NAKED! WONG PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON!” _– Stephen was more confused than he normally was during mornings, it was freaking 8:30 a.m. and he already had to put up with all this fuckers bullshit.

_“I want the wizard on my team!”_ – Thor demanded.

_“Course not! he’s on my team, magical bro’s! or do you prefer Magical witches?”_ – Loki looked at Stephen.

_“Sorry did you say magic **bitches**?!”_ – Wong … damn you and your dad-puns.

_“Hahahahaha nice one…”_ – thankfully, his teammate had the same awful sense of humor.

_“What?! … no, I…”_ – Stephen struggled to connect words while everyone started to kick off their slippers.

_“Fine, I want Wong in mine!_! – Thor pointed out.

_“It’s oooooon!_” – Wong grinned while undressing, a sight no-one was truly fond of.

_“No-one’s in nobody’s team! Nobody is going to have a duel and…”_ – Stephen got interrupted by two silky hands rubbing his shoulders and chest.

_“Shh … shh … don’t fight it … just lift your arms, Stephen dear, let take this off…”_ – Loki started to undress him while being a bit touchier than strictly necessary.

At that exact moment, a VERY naked and VERY well gifted God of Thunder stood in front of them holding a clearly antique and invaluable spear. Contrary to all of Stephen’s believes and how sure he was of his sexuality, he had to admit that Thor had one of the most enormous, gorgeous, palpitating and spectacular members he had seen (besides his own, of course, he was 100% straight … well, 99% sure now). He could’ve sworn it was leaking a bit … why!? God, stop staring at it!

Loki took the opportunity, and kept stripping Dr. Strange’s shirt from his torso, leaving him only with his pants, tight black and smooth pants that framed his manhood.

So that was the big (huge) distraction they were talking about. Why in heavens name was his mouth watering and couldn’t seem to get himself to blink?! Oh God…

_“Yours is not that bad too, but now I need you to focus on beating that gorgeous oaf over there and his little chubby friend”_– Said Loki and slapped Stephen to get back his attention.

_“I don’t want to fight them! Where’s cloak?”_ – that’s right! Change the subject and stop staring at Thor’s succulent prick.

_“Locked in the attic, no piece of clothing is going to interrupt our NAKED duel” _

_“Why are you even fighting for?” – _asked Stephen.

_“Meal prep … obviously” _– said Loki as if it wasn’t any other thing people could fight about.

_“WHAT?!”_

_“We’re fighting on who does the meal prep for a month” – _Loki was getting tired of so much talking and so little naked duels happening.

_“With his own money instead of my credit card?” – _ok, maybe this could be interesting.

_“Would that motivate you to pierce their hearts with a blade?” – _Loki’s wicked smile appeared.

_“Massively …” _

_“Then yeah, with our own money!”_

_“Oh! it’s on then!”_\- and just like that, Stephen proceeded to rip off the rest of his underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> I also hate meal-preps for the week :(


End file.
